Faldi's Basics in Junk Food and Eating
Faldi's Basics in Junk Food and Eating 'is a joke game created by LittleFluff 02. It has fat versions of the Baldi's Basics characters. It's targeted at fat people who eat chips and stuff. Characters Despite Player being fat, he walks normally. All characters are fat. *Faldi - A morbidly obese version of Baldi. He walks very slow and his ruler is a giant french fry. *Lunchtime - A fat version of Playtime. Her jump-rope is bubblegum tape. She walks slow just like the other characters. *Principal of McDonald's - A version of the Principal of the Thing who wears a McDonalds worker outfit. *This is a Fat Bully: A very fat version of It’s a Bully. He only accepts foods and drinks. *1st Food - A fat version of 1st Prize. His wires are made out of donuts and he loves eating food. *Foods and Drinkers - A fat version of Arts and Crafters. He looks like a fat arm. *Fat Broom - A obese version of Gotta Sweep *Robbie Rotten - A secret cameo character. His message in Faldi's office is short. Items All items are junk food, but there is a rare, unused item called "Healthy_Burger" which makes characters turn back to normal. It's only used by hackers. There is also parodies of some items. * Fries Scissors (Safety Scissors) * Fat Quarter (Quarter) * Candy Door Lock (Yellow Door Lock) * WD-Healthy (WD-NoSquee) * Unhealthy Soda (BSODA) Versions There is another version of this on the Idea Wiki, but focused on superheroes. It's called "DC Fat Heroes", about DC heroes (not the Teen Titans) being fat. Another called "A Fat Thanksgiving" was on the Romi and Kail wiki. Ending N'ormal Ending ''' to get this ending you just have to finish the game '''Secret Ending for get this ending you must enter in every notebook a wrong answer and finish the game after you finished the game you will be teleported to a room with a door named faldi's office you must go here and you will see robbie rotten saying a short sentance Hello! Eat candy not sportscandy! after this message the game crash Gallery The FatAss.png|Faldi Sprite angry faldi.png|Faldi When He Angry Sprite mc principal.png|Principal of McDonald's Sprite the fat bully.png|This Is a Fat Bully Sprite (Old Found in Gamefile) New Fat Bully.png|This is a Fat Bully's New Sprite 1st food.png|1st Food Sprite 1st Food Z11Z Version.png|1st food other version made by Zerra1010Zarra food and drink.png|Foods and Drinkers Sprite robbie rotten.png|Robbie Rotten Sprite LunchTime.png|LunchTime Sprite fat sweep.png|Fat Broom Sprite Foods and Drinkers Z11Z Version.png|Foods and Drinkers' sprite (Zerra1010Zarra's version). This is a Fat Bully Z11Z Version.png|This is a Fat Bully's sprite (Zerra1010Zarra's version). FBiJFaE Floor.png|Floor texture made by Zerra1010Zarra. FBiJFaE Wall.png|Wall texture made by Zerra1010Zarra. FBiJFaE Window.png|Window texture made by Zerra1010Zarra. Principal Mcdonlads worker.png|Principal Of McDonald's Sprite (By DeftaFightsCowards) 7195AFC2-3919-47F2-9359-0B1C8485ECC7.png|Faldi by User:LCHoynoski 7A1F9986-70E8-490F-82B2-791813A322D7.png|Lunchtime by User:LCHoynoski Fat Broom.png|Fat Broom (hudmaceachern's Version) Trivia * It was originally based on a Toys in Motion video and the mobile game Mr. Ninja the Fat. Category:Games